helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~
'Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 '~'Kugatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ '(ハロプロ研修生発表会2013 ~9月の生タマゴShow!~) is Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's upcoming September 2013 concert. Setlist #Ten Made Nobore! #Maji Desu ka Ska! - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede #Line-Up Changes #*09/15: Tokimeku Tokimeke - Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako #*09/21: Hatachi Mae no Onna no Ko - Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Line-up Changes #*Afternoon: Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #*Night: Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! - Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana, Inoue Hikaru #Line-Up Changes #*Afternoon: Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu - Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Nomura Minami #*Night: Nanda Kanda de Ii Kanji! - Kaneko Rie, Kosuga Fuyuka #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako #TBA #TBA #TBA #Rival #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! Featured Members *Sawayaka Goro (MC) *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami (9/21 shows only) **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi (9/21 shows only), Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena (9/21 shows only) **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki (9/21 shows only) **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako (9/21 shows only) **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana, Inoue Hikaru *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari Trivia *It was announced on June 8, 2013. *Makoto will not be participating as MC due to Sharam Q activities. *Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako will not be participating in the 9/15 show due to commitments in ℃-ute's Fall 2013 tour. *It is the first time that Hello! Pro Kenshuusei performs at Higashi Betsuin Hall, It is also the second time that a Hello! Project group performs there, the first time was S/mileage, who held Ogawa Saki's graduation there. *Kanagawa: originally for general public only, they will now accept application for extra standing space in the 1st floor. Aichi: they will hold one additional show, making it three shows in Aichi. Because of that, the time schedule has been revised. *The 9/21 concert will be held on the same day as the first concert of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. It is unknown if any kenshuusei will not participate due to that specific tour. *Rehearsals for the event began on August 25, 2013. Concert Schedule External Links *Event page Category:2013 Concerts Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In